


The Otter and the Hedgehog

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animals, M/M, New Years Eve, benedict is an otter, happy season 4, i also love irene bring her back thanks, martin is a hedgehog, mrs. hudson is love, not quite a midnight kiss, season 4, sherlock doesnt mind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: "Irene, d'you think Sherlock looks like an otter?""Well...I couldn't exactly say tha-""Or does John look like a hedgehog?""Well...""Irene, I'm whispering so Sherlock can't hear. I'm willing to bribe. I know a girl...""Sold. Yep. He does look like an otter.""Oh. I'm hurt. I thought we had chemistry." Sherlock wiggled his eyebrows."Shut up, otter boy."





	

[10:00 PM]

Sherlock ate quietly as John sat quietly in his chair and resting his head on his palms, Sherlock was observing his features being lit up by the various colours of the fireworks from the window. Of course, Sherlock couldn't care less. "So what? A day passed, and now it's another day. I don't get all the hype, really." Said Sherlock. John just rolled his eyes at him. On the other hand, John did care a quite bit, but the clinic had to call him up for a 'surprise' New Years shift. Quite a lot of fireworks related injuries, however he did hear about someone who choked on a small bauble from his colleague. So even if he did care, he was too tired to celebrate. John looked at him, Sherlock was bored. He was doing the thing. The 'I'm bored so I'm gonna stare at you and see if I observe something new' thing.

Sherlock continued staring at him and squinting. He set the take-away on the nearby table. John noticed his strange behaviour and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked and yawned right after. "You...look like a hedgehog." Sherlock finally said. His face was unreadable. Was that sudden revelation on it? Confusion? There was an awkward moment of silence before John broke it. "What? How? And why would you be even thinking of that?" He exclaimed, suddenly alert and very, very confused. "Well. You just have one of those hedgehog faces, I guess." Sherlock chuckled. John stood up and crossed his arms. 

"You look like an otter."

[10:20 PM]

After John uttered the five words the two went on a frenzy and started asking whomever they found on the street if the other looked like an otter or a hedgehog. It was a wonder what Sherlock could come up with when he was bored.

John and Sherlock as they laughed, Sherlock's arm around John. It was December and freezing, and John had forgotten to put on a second coat, even though he knew how could he easily could get. They snuggled up a little bit too close than what was considered okay for two friends to be doing, but neither of them minded.

Later, they somehow found themselves in the Scotland Yard, talking to Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. "Oi, George, do you think John looks like a hedgehog?" Sherlock managed to say in between giggles. Anderson made the mistake of giving a few cans of beers to John and Sherlock and god, Greg was punishing him after this. "No, no, no...He totally does look like an otter, doesn't he?" John chimed in, sticking his tongue out at Sherlock. Greg rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Please remind me why you're in my office?" He spoke firmly, obviously wanting them to get out. "We're just asking you a question," John whined, and leaned on the table. "Grumpy." John poked Greg's nose. 

It was at that point when he coudn't keep himself.

"It's enough that I have piles and piles and PILES of cases to do, can you PLEASE just leave?!" Greg yelled, standing up. John covered his ears. "Can you be any quieter?" Sherlock said as he and John began to leave their chairs. "NOT REALLY!" He yelled at them. The two smiling boys left the room silently.

"And by the way, SHERLOCK DOES LOOK A BIT LIKE AN OTTER!" He added, still the same loudness. John smiled and side glanced at Sherlock. He rolled his eyes.

"Bastard."

[11:42 PM]

Over an hour later, after asking Molly, Mycroft and even phoning Irene, they both decided their legs couldn't carry themselves back home. They hailed a cab and just managed to mutter the words '221B Baker Street'. 

"Okay, so, Anderson, Molly and you think I look like a hedgehog." John recalled, his hands counting four, though he only listed three. "And Irene, Mycroft, Geoff and you think I look like an otter." Sherlock huffed in disappointment. "Hah! So I win!" John exclaimed. "Not unless Mrs. Hudson takes my side. We'd be a tie." Sherlock plotted, doing his 'thinking' hand position, even though John doubted if he was really thinking. He was a bit too tipsy, everything must be so fuzzy. "We're here." The driver turned to them and said. Sherlock was too confused to pay so John paid instead. "Happy new year's, gentlemen." He nodded at them. "Yep, yep, happy christmas to you too, sir." Sherlock replied. The driver raised an eyebrow and drove away.

[11:53 PM]

The two could barely step inside when they both collapsed. John glanced at the newly installed wall clock near the staircase. '11:53' it read. John prayed Mrs. Hudson would find them so he didn't have to stand up and ask.

He heard a few footsteps get closer. "Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock mumbled, face still planted on the floor. "Oh, Sherlock!" She gasped when she saw the drunken mess splayed across the floor. "Do you think Sherlock looks like an otter?" John managed to say. "Or if he looks like a hedgehog?" Sherlock continued. Mrs. Hudson wanted to ask why but at this point, she didn't care anymore. She sighed. "Well.."

[11:56 PM]

The clocked ticked.

"Hmm."

[11:57 PM]

It ticked even louder.

"I guess..."

[11:58 PM]

Jesus Christ, someone should really fix that clock.

"Sherlock does look a little bit like an otter, yeah."

There was a moment of silence.

[11:59 PM]

John started laughing, giggly, becoming a giddy, smiley mess on the floor. Sherlock turned to see him, exposing his dusty, pouty face. John looked at him fondly, still smiling.

[12:00 AM]

Loud bangs and screaming suddenly exploded from outside into streets. The door, still open, lit up the room with colors of various fireworks.

"Oh! It's time, already?" Mrs. Hudson squeaked and smiled at them. "Happy New Year's, boys!" She greeted them and walked outside, careful not to step over Sherlock's body.

"Sit up." John instructed.

"Why?" Sherlock whined.

"Just do it." He insisted.

"Ugh, fine, what do you want n-"

[12:01 AM]

John crashed his lips against Sherlock's, not caring about the dust or the staring crowd from outside. Not caring about his past, his ex-wife's past or his work. Only this moment mattered. Only Sherlock mattered.

He pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Sorry, it really wasn't exactly a midnight k-" "Oh shut up, John Watson." Sherlock kissed him again, this time longer, needier and more passionate. He realized he wouldn't mind celebrating New Years if this happened every time.

"I love you, Otter."  
"I love you too, Hedgehog."


End file.
